


It's Your Choice

by Cion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Humor, Multi, Multiple Endings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cion/pseuds/Cion
Summary: You're currently at a bar and it seems that your friends have left you for the evening. What do you do next?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You x Story  
> Click on one of the following choices at the end of each chapter.  
> You'll be redirected to another chapter (one of the paths).
> 
> For fun: Comment what chapter you ended up with on your first try.

It's friday evening and you're out together with friends at the most popular nightclub in town. Even though you got here a little early, the place was already crowded because of it's popularity. Music have been blasting at a high volume ever since everyone had entered the place, making it hard to follow through a whole conversation. Though it's rather enjoyable, making you eager to hit the dancefloor.

As time passed, your friends had indulged beer and drinks to the point that they're more wasted than you are. This night out was intentionally to enjoy a good time with each other. Right now, it feels rather boring because they're leaning against the chairs and are a little out of it. You don't know what's more disappointing: Being the more sober one or that you haven't joined them in their current state. The night was still young and there could be other opportunities.

Your eyes wander to look around the area from where you're currently sitting at. There are people everywhere, if not even more by now. Even though it's crowded, you're still able to spot those specific men you've been laying an eye on since getting here. They still remained seated in their respective seats since you first noticed them.

The light haired one is sitting by himself at a nearby table.  
The dark haired one is sitting by himself up front at the bar.

What made them to stand out was their appearances. Though their differences in looks, both of them appeared very stunning to you. Since your friends eventually decided to call a taxi and get out of here, you now had an opportunity to do something else. Chugging down some beer from the big glass, you raise yourself from the seat and exchange goodbyes to your friends. The small effects of alcohol made you brave enough to introduce yourself.

 **Which one do I approach?  
A:** [The light haired one.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504467#workskin)  
**B:**  [The dark haired one. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504530#workskin)  
**C:**  [No one. I'll hit the dance floor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504428)


	2. 1.1

**_You decided to not approach either of the men._ **

The music blasts even higher and louder when you find yourself on the dancefloor. Eventually, your body starts off dancing, matching your moves to fit the rhymes coming from the beats. It's a little crowded because of everyone else around. Though, it's rather enjoyable as it makes your adrenaline to build up. Everyone is pumped up and dance like it were the last night of their lives.

Even though you're focusing on making the right moves while dancing, you can feel something against the back pocket of your pants. As a reaction, you feel with your hand on your pocket and can tell directly that your wallet is gone.  _Maybe it wasn't the smartest to store it there_. Quickly, you turn around and spot a person that hurriedly make his way out from the crowd. Without hesitation, you start running after him.

**On your way, You:**  
A:  [Run smoothly.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504434)  
**B:** [Trip and fall.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504449#workskin)


	3. 1.2

**You're able to make it smooth.**  With the thief in sight, you try making your way throughout all the people on the dancefloor. Your mind is all set on getting your wallet back. Watching the steps as you're running, you're able to prevent yourself from accidently tripping while trying to catch up with the man.

Even though the place is filled with people, you're able to spot the man since you never let him out of your sight. It seems like he is heading towards the entrance. Your legs take on a quicker speed, sprinting even faster while trying not to run into other people. It seems like the man must've been a lot slower than you, because you end up in the entrance and he hasn't been able to get out from the place yet.

Reaching out, your hand grabs the collar of his shirt. The man gets startled and turns around to look at you. His expression show the guiltiness as your can see your wallet in one of his hands. Feeling slightly frustrated, your free hand grabs the wallet out of his grasp. Glaring back at him, security eventually shows up and takes the man away. After this incident, you decide to call it a night and call for a taxi.

[Back to the start.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504407)  
[Back to the previous decisions.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504428)


	4. 1.3

**You get a little clumsy.**  With the thief in sight, you try making your way throughout all the people on the dancefloor. Your mind is all set on getting your wallet back. Though, you can't really make sense on where to put your feet. All of the suddenly, your whole body starts to wobble when your foot stumbled upon something. 

Being a little affected by alcohol, it's harder to comprehend what's happening. Then all of the suddenly, your body is about to hit the ground. With your slow reaction, the only thing you manage to do is protecting your head as you fall flat on the floor. A loud thud followed and you can hear people around that asks if you're ok.

Eventually you get yourself up from the floor, heading towards the direction you intentionally were going. After a while, you've searched the whole area for the thief without any luck finding him. All because of loosing track of him when you tripped. Your frustration takes you to the police station where you end up filing a report.

[Back to the start.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504407)  
[Back to the previous decisions.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504428)


	5. 2.1

**You decided to approach the light haired one.**  With the beer in hand, you make your way towards the man who are sitting by himself at the table. There's a hint of nervousnesess as you're unsure if the man would appreciate your company. But that doesn't stop you from eventually end up standing right beside him.

When he first notices you, he gives you a puzzled look. Eventually, a smile plays on his lips. 

''Hello there, stranger'' He raises his glass as if welcoming you.

''Hey there, uhm..'' You have a little trouble finding the words.

Right now, you're wondering about what you can do to catch more of his interest.

 **How should I continue from here?**  
A:  [Be honest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504497#workskin)  
**B:** [Try hard.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504515#workskin)


	6. 2.2

**You decided to be appear honest in front of the light haired man.**

''I came over because your appearance got me attracted'' You say, a little nervously.

''That's kind of you. Well, you're not bad looking either'' There is a playfully smirk on his lips.

You feel a little warm inside of you by the response. Taking a zip from the beer, you are about to settle down in the chair in front of him but come to a halt when the man speaks out to you.

''You can sit down here if you want'' He motions with his hand to the empty chair beside him.

Feeling a little glad, you place your beer at the table before settling yourself down. The first conversation was filled with jokes and laughter. He was very welcoming and open mined about the stuff that followed in the different topics. You already felt more comfortable in his presence while getting to know each other better.

As time passed, both of you became a little more affected by the alcohol. Maybe both of you had been drinking too fast for your own good, since your sentences ended up to make less sense. Though undoubtedly, the both of you had a great time together. Both of you eventually ended up having enough courage to flirt with each other. 

From the moment you were up this close with him, it was hard to not appreciate his stunning eyes. They appeared very brightly. During this whole time, you could also tell that he found it hard to advert his gaze away from you.

''Would you like to follow me home?'' The man suddenly asked.

By his words, you nod instantly back as a yes. Your body temperature feel a little more warm as he takes you in his hand, bringing you alongside with him. That night both of you enjoyed moments that neither one of you would forget. 

[Back to the start.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504407)  
[Back to the previous decisions.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504467#workskin)


	7. 2.3

**You decided to try hard in front of the light haired man.**

''You look very beautiful'' You blink back teasingly at the man.

''Thanks for noticing'' He runs his finger through his hair.

You're still standing beside the table, one beer in hand. At the moment, you don't know what to do because the atmosphere suddenly feels a little weird.

''You gonna sit down or...?'' He suddenly asks, giving off a welcoming smile.

Catching yourself that you're just standing there, you nod back and settle yourself at the chair in front of him. A silence follows between the two of you. With the beer in hand, you eventually finishes the left of it.

After some time passed, both of you had indulged a few drinks that you ordered. This made you to become a little more drunk and you were able to talk more freely without feeling awkward. Though, you seemed to get ahead of yourself as you ended up talking about how good looking he was. 

At least he took it well and could only agree on every word that praised his appearance. But after a little while, another person suddenly turned up at your table.

''I'm so glad that you could come'' The man got a kiss on the lips from the person who was now sitting with you.

You suddenly feel that this didn't turn out the way you wanted it. Nodding, you excuse yourself with a lie to get away from them. There is some disappointment as you had spent your time with a man that was already taken.

[Back to the start.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504407)  
[Back to the previous decisions.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504467#workskin)


	8. 3.1

**You decided to approach the dark haired one.** With the beer in hand, you make your way towards the man who are sitting by himself at the bar. There's a hint of nervousness as you're unsure if the man would appreciate your company. But that doesn't stop you from eventually end up standing right beside him.

The man just stares right in front of him, not taking notice to your sudden appearance at first.

''Uhm hello..'' You say, trying to get his attention.

It seemed to work, as the man finally turns his head to look right back at you. 

''What?'' His word is cold as he stares back into your eyes, making you a little uncomfortable.  

Right now, you're wondering about what you can do to catch more of his interest.

 **How should I continue from here?**  
A:  [Be neutral.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504539#workskin)  
**B:** [Show off.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504551#workskin)


	9. 3.2

**You decided to be neutral in front of the dark haired man.**

''I was wondering if you'd like some company'' Your voice come out a little nervous as you look back at the man.

''That's fine by me'' He motions with his hand for you to sit.

Placing down the beer in front, you settle yourself down beside him and give him a small smile. The man returns it, making you feel a little more comfortable already.

''Right, so tell me a little about yourself'' The man says, leaning back against the chair.

It started out with some small talk, clearing the air between the two of you. It felt a little stiff at first, since the topic was only focused on you. But after a little while, you were able to get to know him a little better.

As time passed, both of you took upon the offer of treating each other to drinks. Both of you became a little more affected by the alcohol. It also worked out in the favor of this man, as he eventually started to loose himself up a little. The time you spent together became rather enjoyable and it even ended up with some flirting.

Throughout this time, you took extra notice to his eyes everytime you talked. They were very beautiful and appeared rather mysterious. You could also tell that the man had always focused his gaze on you, not letting you out of his sight.

''What do you say about us kicking things up a notch?'' The man eventually came to ask.

You can't help but feel glad by his words. His eyes looks at you intensely, making you to agree to leave this place together with him. That night things heated up between the two of you, resulting in a time you would never forget.

[Back to the start.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504407)  
[Back to the previous decisions.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504530#workskin)


	10. 3.3

**You decided to show off in front of the dark haired man.**

''I was thinking on buying you some drinks, since I find you very attractive'' A small smirk plays on your lips.

''Is that so? Very well'' He motions with his hand for you to order.

When the bartender finally arrives, you decide to buy a tray filled with shots. (The more expensive sort) As you glance back to the man sitting beside you, he now wears an amusing expression.

''Always wanted to try those out. Good choice'' He says.

So far, it feels like it worked out the way you wanted. You settle down at the empty chair beside him, waiting for the order to arrive. In the meantime, you make out some small talk while chugging down the rest of the beer.

After a little while, both of you finished the tray of shots within a minute. This made your throat to burn a because of the strong percent of alcohol. Looking to your right, the man you found attractive seemed perfectly fine in his state. Though, you suddenly feel a little nauseous. Breathing in and out, you try to suppress this uncomfortable feeling.

It's not working and you realize that it would be for the best to use the restroom. Excusing yourself, you eventually stand up from the seat. Then it's all to late. Every shot you recently indulged had left your mouth.

''What the...'' The man weren't able to finish his sentence.

You feel ashamed and horror when you notice that you accidently puked on his lap. He narrow his eyebrows, glaring angrily back at you. That makes it your queue to leave.

[Back to the start.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504407)  
[Back to the previous decisions.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760243/chapters/44504530#workskin)


End file.
